


Timelines (Hosea Matthews x Reader)

by TheNootShoot



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Past Relationship(s), Reader-Insert, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28165152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNootShoot/pseuds/TheNootShoot
Summary: You two had met before. It was a long while ago, nearly fifteen years. He was 40 and you were 23. What was a one-nighter ended up being something more for a while. Now, here you two were face to face. Bessie was gone now and there was nothing else to stop you.Warning:Mentions of alcohol/getting drunkSexual contentCursingMurderRobbery
Relationships: Bessie Matthews/Hosea Matthews, Hosea Matthews/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Timelines (Hosea Matthews x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about the shortness of this first chapter! It's just a basic introduction with a memory that will be VERY important later in the story! Anything in italics and underlined is something that has been written down. I hope to update soon!

"Hosea please! We can make this work! I love the life you have and I wouldn't want it any other way! I'm not like her!"

_ It was raining.  _

"(Y/n), I know what we have is special...But Bessie and I have something more. I can only pick one to spend the rest of my life with, and it's her."

_ I was drenched, unlike the man in front of me. _

"Y-you're serious?! Even after everything we've been through?! You sick ba-"

"(Y/n) _please_ calm down. Dutch and Arthur are asleep."

_ He was so calm. _

"I love you but it's time to move on."

_ So confident in his words. _

"You'll find someone else."

_What a mess it was._

"I...I don't want anyone else...Hosea, I've dedicated myself to you...I've nearly been arrested for you! What has she done for you?! Ridden a horse to the pond to have sex at dusk?!"

_If Dutch hadn't been there..._

"Hosea, what's going on?"

_I think I would have shot him dead right there._

"Nothing Dutch. (Y/n) was just leaving."

_ Valentine; May 12, 1899 _

_ I will never forget that day. Walking away from the small, abandoned house was one of the most painful moments...I felt so much shame and anger. Why had I wasted my time with him? Was he even worth it? I will never go back to him...but I will also never forget how I felt...feel...about Hosea Matthews. Yes, I did try to move on but no one was quite like him. Sex wasn't the same. They weren't charming enough...Perhaps that's why fate brought me here. I had no idea the gang had grown, but by golly have they grown. Arthur isn't so young anymore. I can definitely say the same about Dutch and Hosea. However, Hosea aged like a fine wine. I don't care about the age gap. Bessie is gone and I want to win him back...Even if it kills me... _

_ \- (Y/N)  _


End file.
